My crazy new lover
by cupcake122
Summary: After a girl named Avery finds Jack in the woods things stat to get confusing, weird, and adventurous for these 2 young teens. Sorry for my mistakes i forgot to check over. R&R plz its my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~First met

My name is Avery, I'm a loner, but I don't like to talk about that really. I'm really talented though! I have a secret blog that everyone reads, and I don't tell them because _every_one hates me. I know they won't read my blog if I tell them it's me. I'm sixteen years old with brown hair and brown eyes, my hair is straight and very thin and short. I have tan skin and I'm pretty short.

It's the middle of winter and my mom makes me go outside with my little brother, except he's ten… Oh well, right? We walk down the streets I wave to my friend Sarah and Terrie. We arrive to this park my brother dragged me to, and find his friends starting a snowball fight. Somehow I hear this boy scream "WOO" and he's flying… He seemed to have white hair (casual right) with a blue hoodie and pants. No one seems to notice him at all and I'm think I'm going crazy while he's throwing snowballs at the children.

Finally after a minute or so he flies away and I run up to my little brother who joined in the snowball fight. I lean down to face him and say "do you mind if I take a little walk, Brandon?" He gives me this confusing look like I'm crazy, and maybe I am.

"No but mom said she's coming in like fifteen minutes so hurry." He said throwing a snowball at his friend. I quickly get up and run to find the flying boy. Soon I get lost in the woods and im trying to find out where to go. Suddenly I hear the same boy a few feet awsy

I walk through some bishes to see a a pond with the boy hollering with excitement.

"Wow you're really loud…" I conplain with my hands to my ears. I don't really care, but I needed a conversation starter. He looks at me like he found treasure (if you know what I mean) and of course I blush but then… 'I ONLY HAVE FIFTEEN MUNUTES!' I think to myself.

"Im very sorry to disturb you, but im lost and if I don't get back to my little brother in like, right now, do you know where to get back to the park, like, down the street?" The boy looked at me in a confused expression and smiled.

"You can see me?" He asked with a big goofy grin and seems more excited then he was before. "This is great, really this is great." It got awkward but I still needed directions.

"Yeah perfect of course a person can't see another person," I say sarcastically looking him like hes crazy, but im laughing. He makes this smirk and realizes that I don't know hes immortal, like he is immortal, right?

"I know, I know, you think im crazy, but you know what? People haven't seen me in years, so go ahead and make fun, I don't care." He seems pretty confident, but that makes me feel even more bad. I look down feeling sympathetic for this person I don't even know!

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, I just really need to go find my brother at the park down the street. You know where that is?" I asked in a sad sorry voice.

"I could fly you there?" He asked smiling. "I mean it's the most you could do to make me feel better. Just…" He sighed looking down to the ground. "Please…" I looked at him confused and I stepped back a few feet away from him.

"Umm… I don't even know who you are." I said and he smiled but then I thought he cant even fly! "Wait humans cant fly?!" I say laughing a little in between words. He laughs like crazy for a minute and I think im going crazy, I mean who is this person? He stops laughing and looks at me in confused.

"You really don't know do you?" I shake my head no slowly. "Im Jack frost, you know, the guy who makes winter…" He trails off moving his hand for me to get this and I just laugh.

"youre not jack frost! Jake frost doesn't exist!" Now its my job to laugh like crazy and he just looks at me with a small smile and now im just confused. He drags me to a tree and faces me.

"Ok ill prove to you that one, I can fly, and two, im jack frost, ok?" Then suddenly a huge gust of blows and I look up to see the boy (jack frost) in the air! I look in fright and shock and he flies over my head and I fall over still looking up with my hand to my mouth. He gets down finally to see me looking at him ready to kill.

"Umm… Umm… Umm…" Is all I can really say but then he gives got his hand with a charming smile but I recline it, I mean what is he capable of?

"Im not done yet." He smiles, a smile that a girl would want to be hers, and hers forever. He takes his staff looking thing and runs it up the tree to find theres now ice and frost running up it and at first im shocked but then…

"Oh my gosh, I forgot! Im sorry I have to go…" Im running off and hes trying to stop me but I just run as fast as I can to find my little brother.

~X~X~X~X~

**A/N OMG this is my first story and im soooooo excited! Soo… Do you hate it? Do you luvv it? Are you in between? Plz favorite, follow, and write review! Don't worry I'll get better at this thing… :DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Oh you guys****, it's my first story and you guys still like it? You guys are awesome R&R plz luv yall!**

**~X~X~X~X~**

**Chapter 2**

**~Ditched**

I'm still running in till I get to the park to see Brandon gone! I'm freaking out and I can't get a hold of myself. "BRANDON! BRANDON!" I yelled turning ion circles all the way to see there's _no one_ here. 'What happened to everybody?' I thought still looking frantically. I stop looking to realize I'm _never_ going to find him having this feeling of depression and I'm ready to cry. Suddenly after feeling sorry for myself I hear "GOOOO!"

Suddenly snowballs are being thrown at me and I'm screaming from surprise and the cold. I get up and start running away from the snowballs and wait to see if there's Brandon at the park now. I peek my head out to see Brandon and his friends locked and loaded and quickly go back to the place I was. I put my hands up to surrender and go out slowly, but what they don't know is that I have a snowball to throw at my brother when I tell him to leave! I'm really mad now, I mean first I worried about him and now he's _trying _to make me surrender?!

"Ok, Ok I surrender, I surrender," I say quicker than I wanted to. They all drop their snowballs and walk away except for Brandon who's smiling like crazy. I drop my snowball and look at him.

"I thought mom was going to be here 8 minutes ago?" I say questioning what Brandon said earlier.

"Yeah you're grounded," he said with no expression.

"We'll see about that," I say back with a smirk. "She didn't even come." I have a feeling I'm wrong but I don't care.

"We will see we will…" He said smirking; he was so devious, so very devious. I know for a fact that he really isn't this evil… I just… know.

"Why are you being so evil?" I ask him looking at him with concerned eyes. He's being weird and I don't know why. It's so different… Ever since our dad got murdered he's been acting strange. I don't blame him though; dad was the only other male in the house. Now there are just girls and no male help. I know Brandon doesn't want to be mean because when I said that he frowned.

"What?! I'm not being mean! I'm just… Well I guess I am being mean, heh heh…" He said awkwardly scratching the back of the head.

"Let's just go home, huh?" I asked; he smiled and shakes his head, and we start walking. It's been a long walk, but we talk and we laugh. It's probably the best time I've been with my brother. We finally get to the house and I totally forget about me getting grounded. We walking in the house laughing and smiling, but it soon goes away when our mom calls me.

"AVERYYYYY!"

~X~X~X~X~

~Jacks POV

Once I show _her; _she'sgone. Just runs away from me like I'm a monster or something. It hurts it really does hurt. I try to stop her or yell wait, but she just runs, I didn't even know her name. I sat there for a minute thinking how I scared one of the only girls in my life away. What happened? How did _I _scare her, huh?

I lifted up into the air and found the girl standing there really upset. '_Great that was probably because of me' _I looked away for a minute and turned to see these 8-10 kids throwing snowballs at her. '_Ha ha that's pretty funny'_ I chuckled a bit, but then she surrendered. They stood there talking for a while, but the girl and the little boy didn't look happy. Suddenly they were walking. After five minutes they started laughing and smiling while the talked. It was pretty funny.

I watched them so long I realized I was stalking her. Straight up stalking her, once I realized that I was following her I didn't want to follow you anymore, but they were already home. They walked in all happy, but after a couple seconds I heard a female voice yell 'AVERYYYY!'

~X~X~X~X~

~Avery's POV

Once mom yelled for me Brandon and I looked at each other with our mouths open. "Yes mother?" I ask worried of what's going to happen to me.

"Ohhh you are so grounded missy." Mom said in a stern tone with her arms crossed.

"Huh? Why? What did I do?" I act confused because I really didn't want to be grounded, but she gave me the 'look' and we _all _know what the 'look' means. "Ok, ok, I left Brandon at the park with his friends, _but_ I asked him first!" I said feeling really stupid.

"You're grounded, for two months; go to your room, now." She said casually. I stormed to my room defeated, again.

I lie on my bed on my back, and start looking at my sealing when I hear a knock at my door. Brandon was at the door apologetically, but I started looking at my sealing again. "What are you doing here twerp?" I said meanly with a frown, but all he did was laugh awkwardly.

"Well, you shouldn't be mad at me for two reasons. One, I did say mom would be at the park in fifteen. Second, I told you, you were grounded." That wasn't an apology, but I guess it was good enough and so I relax and smile.

"You know you can't go anywhere either since I'm grounded?" He laughs and scratches the back of the head.

"I think I'll go to my room now sis." He said and I just roll my eyes and reply yelling 'okay' in a weird voice. After relaxing and calming down I realized I ditched _Jack_ in the woods and now I feel horrible. Suddenly I hear a tap on my window and find Jack at my window.

"Umm… What are you doing here?" I asked him he looked at me with those cold blue eyes kind of embarrassed.

"Just being my stalkerish self I am, I guess." He says I laugh and look down, but I still feel bad about leaving him in the woods.

"Hey really sorry about running off like that… I just needed to check on my little brother." I say taking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"So that's who that little boy was…" He said shaking his head up and down realizing who my family is.

"You really stalked me all the way home!?" I said punching him in the arm.

"I didn't get your name when you left me in the woods, running off like I was going to kill you or something…" He trailed off and looked upset, but I didn't mean to leave like that… I just… I don't know… wasn't thinking.

"I'm sorry! Okayyy! By the way my name is Avery, Avery Star."

~X~X~X~X~

**A/N Yayyy! The second chapter finally! I know I I put drama for the story, but I cant make anything dramatic so I changed it to crime which you'll see in the future chapters… oh and speaking of future chapters I probably cant update tomorrow, and I cant update Saturday nor Sunday, yesterday I auditioned for a play and if I get the part you may not gat and update on Monday or Tuesday BUT don't worry I luv yall and I'll update as FAST as I can **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys I know I said I wouldn't update now, but guess what… I DID! Thx for those who favorite and followed. Plz plz PLZZZZ review im begging you here. Enjoy!**

**~X~X~X~X~**

I didn't need your help

"Avery? Hmm… nice name very interesting." Jack said thinking about my name in his head to remember it.

"Whatever it's just a name it really doesn't matter." I say rolling my eyes. We sit on my bed just sitting there learning about each other.

"Yeah I know, but I never heard that name before… It's different… I had a lot of girlfriends in my day." He said smiling as I punched in the arm again. "Oww!" he yelled laughing in between, and we both just laugh and laugh. Then someone opens the door.

"Umm… Avery do you no- Whoa! You have a boy in your room! When was the last time you had a boy in your room!" We both blush, but it's true. The last time I had a boy in my room was when my boyfriend Chris was here. I frowned at the thought.

"Avery, I thought I said you were grounded." My mom yelled sternly up the stairs.

"Is he the reason you wanted to go for a walk?" Brandon asked with a smile, eager to get my answer.

"Shut up." I state blushing even harder. It's not at all like I like him. We're just going to be friends, but at that time who wouldn't want to meet a flying boy, hmm?

"When did you meet him?" My brother asked and I was about to say shut up again, but Jack answered instead.

"We kind of just met at the woods…" Jack answered making this even more awkward than it all has been.

"Ok you two… people." Brandon teased making me blush harder. After he left we sat there in awkward silence for a couple of minutes before he asked me.

"So when was the last time a guy been here… well… for you." He asked; I know where he's coming from. He's asking this because Brandon brought it up.

"It's a sad story really… I'm not sure if I can trust you." I say looking down, I start to lie down and stare at the ceiling. I now have trust issues for a couple reasons, but as I said I'm not just going to say to everyone, you wouldn't do that would you?

"Oh you can trust me! I'm trustable!" Jack yells while I laugh at his stupid comment.

"Are you sure I can trust you? I mean all of my other friends… you know, turned against me…" I utter quietly, I feel tears streaming down my face at the thought, I mean come on. You have friends, they turn against you, and now everyone hates you. Go luck for me, right?

"Don't cry I didn't mean to make you cry!" Then for some weird reason I'm sobbing and my vision of the ceiling is blurring from all the tears. "No, no please don't cry come here I'm sorry." He said and as that I get up and put my head on his shoulder to cry. Who knew he'd be a shoulder to cry on, huh?

We're like that for a long time enjoying the silence, and I cool down to realize I have school tomorrow. I don't know how I have all A's it's weird, but who cares, right?

"I think it's time for you to go home… I have school in the morning…" I said slowly, I let go of his blue hoodie and we sit there for a little bit before, is about to fly out the window.

"Wait," I say as he stops to look at me. "Will I ever see you again?" I say hopefully, I at least want to have one friend.

"If you want… or whatever happens really." He says, I'm put down on what he said so I decide to say this.

"Well I really want to see you tomorrow." I say and he looks at me doubtfully and says.

"We'll see, and sorry again for making you upset." He says with a frown, I frown also because I don't to live alone anymore, tomorrow is my birthday which means another year of my awful life alone.

"You have to come tomorrow, it's my birthday… I'm turning 17." I say with a smile while I holding my knees together by my arms wrapping round them.

"Oh ok I'll come tomorrow… What school do you go to?" Jack asks for no reason! Why does he want to know what school I go to? Oh well, I guess I'll tell him.

"Dolphin high. Why?" I ask suspicious.

"Just wondering is all… See you tomorrow then, bye!" and with that he was off, gone, and I'll have to wait till tomorrow to see that handsome boy…

~X~X~X~X~

**A/N Ohhh good story, huh? Ugh im sooo upset… You guys know yesterday when I said I tried out for a play? Well I didn't get the part, but you know what? I GET TO WRITE MOREEE! And by the way, im going to write another story, but I have no Idea of what soooooo plz review and tell me what to write about THX!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey I'm back, miss me? Well I know exactly what I'm going to do for the story. You might think I'm crazy, but I've watched **_**way **_**to much crime shows, and **_**way**_** too much horror movies so, yeah. Of course that stuff is coming last so here's the next chapter.**

~X~X~X~X~

Chapter 4

~A date

I woke up super excited, but it's the 17th year of my horrible life. Oh yeah Jacks going to be there. I smile at the thought. My first real friend coming for my birthday. I get dressed and get ready for school (as a normal teenage girl I put make up on. I go down stairs and my brother smiles at me and hug me.

"Happy birthday sis!" Brandon said looking up at me. "I got you a present!" He said dragging me into the kitchen. There was a small pretty bag just for me; I open the bag to see three small boxes or whatever it's called. I open the first box to see a gold necklace that says '_good luck' _it was so beautiful. My eyes grew big in surprise.

"You got this with your own money?" I asked looking at the necklace not making eye contact, and then I thought '_mom hates me why would she help pick it out?_' "Wait did mom help pick this out? I thought she hated me?" I asked looking at him this time.

"No I went without her, I act-" I cut him off imminently closing the box and looking at him with fierce eyes.

"You went without mom?! Do you know how dangerous that is?!" I yelled feeling very mad he went without mom.

"Don't worry I went with Jack. He helped pick out the next present." He said while I started blushing a little and smiled weakly.

"He actually helped you pick out jewelry for me?" I said smiling widely feeling uncontrollably happy. I don't know what it was, but it felt good to feel this way even though I don't know how or what this feeling is.

"Yeah and he has this surprise for you later in the day." He said in a sly smile. Of course I blushed deeper, I think I was falling in love with this boy, but wasn't sure. It's been a long time since I fell in love so I don't remember what it felt like to fall in love. I opened the box back up and took the necklace out and put it on looking into a mirror behind me.

"Ok so the necklace was from me and me only. The gift is from Jack only, and the last was from both of us." Brandon stated counting with his finger and looking up blankly at the ceiling. "Go ahead. Open them up." He said smiling and I just giggled and opened the next box. There was a charm bracelet with all these charms dangling on it. I put it on and laughed with glee. This bracelet was amazing and I can't believe jack got this for me!

"Wow this is amazing!" I said in glee. I opened the other box to find diamond earrings. "Oh my gosh! Where did you get these?" I asked super excited. For a girl who has a _horrible _life this was a pretty good birthday.

"Wait Jack was with me last night, and we met yesterday!" I said confused on how they went shopping together.

"Well you go to sleep around eight or nine so we just went shopping when you fell asleep." As he said that I just nodded, but I didn't even say how nine is his bedtime. I looked at the clock to see we _had _to go now.

"Come on we're going to be late. I'll drive you." I say and we leave to go to school. Not that I wanted to go like I said everybody hates me, not even that there're _scared _of me. I didn't even to anything. It's hard to live like this when nobody even cares you're alive. Like you even alive. Brandon saw how upset I looked and he knew exactly why. Maybe I'm over reacting maybe it doesn't even matter. I'm just sitting in the driver's seat sitting here staring into space with my depressed face, but it's alright I think life will be better with Jack around.

I drop Brandon off at his school and go to mine (not that I wanted to.) I show up for school and when people see me they just run, just run! Do you think I want to be treated like that? No I don't I would change life if I could, but I think if this didn't happen I wouldn't need Jack, but I _really _needed Jack.

I go to first period or block or whatever you want to call it, but either way I'm class, but I'm not even listening I just draw a picture and sit there not taking notes (mostly because I know this already.) After a couple of periods its lunch. Yay like I would like to eat disgusting lunch food. Once I get my food I find my 'friends' I sit down and the second I sit down the standup and walk away, on my birthday! I sit in the chair closest to the window staring at it and I see a white haired boy trying to get me attention. At first I'm terribly confused as the white haired boy tries to wave at me with his staff and yelling something I can't hear through the glass. A few moments later I figure out that the white haired boy is Jack! Once he sees he has my attention I mouth the words '_what' _and with that he calmly motions his hand to say come outside.

I look around and no one is paying attention to me so I just sneak outside to say hello to Jack. I got outside to see Jack running to me and out of breath when he sees me.

"What do want? I'm in the middle of school!" I yell anticipating on what's going to happen.

"I-I I want to tell you something." He says _still _out of breath what was doing? Because I know for a fact that he is not that out of shape. He finally caught his breath and finally he going to tell me why he wants to see me so badly.

"I got to reservations to a fancy restaurant for… uh… me and you." I giggle at the thought grabbing the two tickets out of his hands and holding them out.

"So like a date?" I ask blushing a ton to see Jack scratching the back of his neck and trying to find what to say to me.

"No it's more like two friends going to a fancy dinner to know each other better." This makes me giggle and laugh I mean that is a date, right?

"You just explained what a date is!" I yelled and laughed, but now he's blushing and leaning on his staff, and I might just ask to ditch school and go with him but I know that's wrong.

"I got to go see ya!" I yelled, but he yelled to me that dinner is at eight and I just replied as a simple "ok"

I go back to school not even noticing that I'm smiling. Since I'm smiling I hear other people whispering "she killed someone." I just rolled my eyes and smiled to get the rest of the day over with.

~X~X~X~X~

When it's finally over I go into my car to pick up Brandon. I'm just so happy I could cry. When I get to his school and he's coming to the car he can see how happy I am.

"Why are you so happy?" he said smiling back at me.

"Jack asked me out!" I yelled in excitement.

"I guess we should uh… go shopping for your dress… well a winter dress?" he asked and I just smiled and nodded my head while smiling.

We arrive to the store and it feel like hours before we find this _perfect _dress and he nods and we look for shoes.

~X~X~X~X~

~Jacks P.O.V

I'm in the North Pole arguing with mister Easter kangaroo.

"I swear to you it's not a date and I have no crush she's just a friend whom birthday is today and I'm taking her out to a fancy dinner!" I yelled getting agry, but the more I think about it the more I realize it is a date and I do have a crush on this girl. Yikes! I have a crush on a girl! This could totally get in the way of my center. Oh well girls are much more fun, well than fun.

"Mate I'm just trying to help you out. Like trying to rent you a tux and some dress shoes." Bunnymund said motioning his hands up and down leaning on a counter with a casual face.

"Ugh! Fine show me what you got!" I say a little less irritated. He smiles and stands up all the way with this devious smile on his face and he's motioning his hand for me to follow him.

"Okay this might take a bit, but first take a shower, mate." He orders and I groan, role my eyes and take a shower. Once I'm done I go back to the room with a towel around my waist (of course or it would just get _awkward_) and my eyes widen to see a fancy stylish suit in front of me!

"Wow! You really did yourself right today. Now get out!" I say and he smiles back and walks out. When I'm done putting on my suit I look in the mirror and feel like a million bucks.

"Look nice frost bite." North said nudging me and raising his eye brows. "Why you so dressed up?" North asked me. I smiled thinking of that beautiful girl I'm taking out tonight.

"I have a date today, err, tonight." I replied still looking in the mirror and I check the time to see it was seven fifty-three.

"Oh I gotta go gonna be late!" I say packing up and flying into the sky.

~X~X~X~X~

~Avery's P.O.V

I laugh and smile when I get home waiting for Jack to pick me up when suddenly hear knock at the door.

"Hey ready to go on our date?" and I blush when he says. "You look absolutely beautiful."

**A/N did you like it? Ok so in couple days is my friend's birthday and she LOVES 1D so I'm going to write a birthday fanfic about her and 1D mostly Louie and her but I know nothing about 1D so can you give me romantic facts about 1D and stuff like that THX! By the way I might not be able to update tomorrow **** but there's always Wednesday! LUV you guys and thank you to the perso who reviewed you really made my day seriously so… yeah HPE YOU LIKED MY STORY! So far…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm sooo sorry I ran out of time yesterday and my story got exited out so I had to rewrite this. Oh and in the last chapter I didn't put in detail on purpose so I hope you like my story **

Chapter 5

~My secrets

I blushed deeply and tried to hide my face, but it wasn't working. I have purple fluffy dress with black stockings, black dress shoes, and a tiny purple coat that only covert the top. Jack was wearing a blue striped suit with a white shirt underneath, a tie, and black dress shoes. I mean he's wearing shoes, shoes!

"And you look nice, too. Nice shoes." I compliment linking arms with Jack and walking outside wondering how we shall get to this fancy restaurant.

"So… We taking a car, we walking, what?" I ask hand motioning the things I was saying. He just laughs and takes my hand. I thought we were walking, but I was wrong…

"We're flying, silly." As that we flew off but I was so unprepared that first stumbled and second tensed up, but after a while I relaxed and enjoyed the fresh air in the sky.

"So where are we going to anyway?" I asked looking at him while he just looked forward into the foggy sky.

"You'll see." He said smirking into the foggy sky like usual. I giggled and looked down. We are so high, so very high, but I liked it.

"You know I'd like this for a date?" I asked smiling it was so pretty out here so far up from everything. I smiled even bigger and he faced me just to see me smile.

"No, but don't think I'd be lazy and do that." I laughed, no we both laughed, but I was so scared of falling that I didn't even notice. How could I not notice _him_, he's no nice, awesome, _hot._ I feel so relaxed when I'm with him. Almost as if I like liked him, you know… love.

"Jack?" I say looking at him seriously with my big brown eyes.

"Yeah?" he said looking at me this time with curiously. His perfect white hair blowing back in the wind. His big blue eyes that make me so relaxed when I look at them, and his staff that dangles in his hand.

"You know you really make me happy right?" I said with a smile and looked down blushing.

"You met me yesterday." He said laughing and I started laughing, but turned very red.

"I know, but I never had a friend in like four years." I say feeling better, but he looks sad and I know exactly what he's going to say, but I don't say anything. He doesn't say anything either we just fly. After a long silence Jack breaks it.

"We are here." Jack states landing in front of this fancy elegant restaurant. Jack takes my hand carefully and we walk in the restaurant. Jack stands in front of the gut who finds you a seat (whatever there're called) and says.

"Reservations for Jack?" Jack asked the guy and he was in the middle of writing something down when he looked at me.

"What is _she _doing here?" He asked coldly sneering at me. Jack pulled me close and looked furious at him.

"This girl is me date." He said and I blushed but I was mad that he asked that.

"Nope she is not going in this restaurant." He said trying to push us out.

"And why not?" But before he could answer I budged in.

"No it's fine lets go." I say trying to push him out the door. I didn't want him to know my secret.

"No, no, no I'm going to ask why he has a problem with you." He said dragging me back inside.

"I told you I don't want this killer in my restaurant!" He yelled and I turned away while Jack was arguing in till the dude said "She killed her father." Jack turned to me.

"Is this true!?" Jack said frustrated.

"Yes and no." I said on the edge of crying so I just walked out and sat on a bench for some reason not crying. Jack came out and sat next to me putting his arm around me.

"I'm not a killer. I swear." I say not making eye contact.

"Then what happened?" He asked getting even closer.

"I have to be sure I can trust you before I can tell you _my secrets_."

**A/N so that was my 5****th**** chapter I know it was short, but my mom is rushing me. You know how **_**moms **_**are **** haha so I hope I can update tomorrow. I've been depressed so its been really hard.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello! Ok so this morning I saw 2 reviews and one of them made me VERY happy and the other made me giggly. I think you guys should know who you are so… yeah**** enjoy!**

~X~X~X~X~

Chapter 6

~Secrets out

"First of all I don't think you should be swearing." Jack said doing what frosty boys do, but I couldn't help but laugh even though I was at the edge of crying. "Second of all you can trust me! I'm your date!" He said acting offended. I as serious about this, but I was laughing so hard.

"Stop it this is serious! It isn't funny!" I yelled, but I was laughing so hard I wasn't even convincing myself!

"Then why are you laughing?" he asked staring at me **acting **confused. This made it hard for me to keep calm, but final I calmed down and looked at him seriously.

"Do you want to know or not?" I asked ready to get up and walk away, but before I could that he answered me back seriously.

"Yes, I do." These were hard getting the entire strange sad story and say it out loud. I took a deep breath and I sat back down to see Jacks big blue eyes I melted into.

"I don't know if I can do this." I know I was being kind of mean for asking, but you don't understand. No one does… so I start to get up and I feel a tear drop down my face and Jack gets up to stop and he turns me around to face him.

"Avery you can tell me. I'm not judging you and never will judge. Tell me please." Jack says trying to make eye contact, but I look down to avoid anyone see me cry.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you." I say and I sit back down and so do Jack and I take a deep breath and let it out before I began.

"In eighth grade when I was thirteen it was our first prom, well, for the eighth grade." I began, but I was so nervous and Jack helped me get over that no matter what.

_Flash back_

"_Oh my gosh today is our prom!" I say more excited than ever._

"_Is Blake still taking you, Avery?" Sarah asks curious I'm so stubborn that it's really hard to love what I already have. This is really sad because I had it good._

"_Uh, yeah, and those stupid cheer leaders won't get in the way." I say really confident._

"_Good, those losers can go somewhere else, alone." Terrie says and we all laugh coldly and Blake comes up behind me._

"_Hey excited for the prom?" he says as I turn around to face him. I have all pink on even a pink purse. My posse follows my lead._

"_You know it and no stuck up cheerleader is gonna mess this up." I say grinning evilly with my makeup all pretty and perfect._

"_Right… can't you be a little nice to them?" Blake says fidgeting with his fingers._

"_Why do you like them more than me?" This realization hit me in the face as if it really was a realization. "You do like them more them me! Tell me that you like me more! __**Tell me!**__" I screeched and of course since I'm so pretty he does say he likes me more just as the dance starts._

"_Come on before all the good songs are over." I say dragging him to the dance floor. We dance for a while and I'm being happy dancing, but while Blake was dancing with me he looked emotionless. He looked like he was thinking the entire time then there was a slow song. Everyone was coming in close except me and Blake._

"_Come on Blakey dance!" I order, but he lets go of my hand and looks at me annoyed._

"_Avery I had enough!" Blake yells everyone looks at us and the radio stops. "You are so mean to everyone!" he yells and I back away a little bit to see Blake a lot better. "You're so snobby and I don't like to be told what to do!" he keeps yelling at me, and I keep backing up in till I run into somebody. Black comes closer to me with an evil grin. "And you want to know the truth? Well here it is. I secretly had a crush on Gwen _**(A/N I really like the name Gwen so that's why I used that name just in case you're wondering where I keep coming up with all these unique names.)**_And you know what today and right now I'm going to slow dance with her, without you." And with that the music played again people got close and Blake and that head cheerleader hooked up. Great my night is ruined._

"_NO! This is supposed to be my special night! My fairytale not Gwen's! I love you!" I screamed and people carried me off. I started crying and walk home. I was so sad, but I had no idea what was waiting for me at home. I was so sad tearing pieces of cloths that hung out when it started raining. I knew or I thought I knew my dad would comfort me. I get to my house and before I walked in I took a deep breath. I walk in and my brain can't even comprehend what I'm seeing. I see my dad dead on the ground stabbed. I screamed and got down on my knees and I didn't even care there was blood all over me. I see a bloody knife on the floor and I pick it and sobbed while screaming. I just collapse on the dead body and cry calling out. "Daddy, daddy, wake up. Please daddy wake up!" I'm doing that for a few more minutes before I hear someone screaming behind me._

"_You killed him! You killed him!" My mother screamed and I see Brandon emotionless standing there. I get up with my wet eyes and I reply with my croaking voice. _

"_I didn't kill I swear I didn't kill him…" I say tightening my eyes and a load full of tears come wailing out, but my mom doesn't even listen. "I didn't kill him I swear!" I look behind mom to find Brandon. "Would you think I killed dad?" I say in croaky voice and I can hardly say it hurts to bad to say it. Brandon doesn't reply he just stands there motionless._

"_You killed him! How could you kill him! Brandon honeys go call 911!" Mom says and I see the tears in her eyes while Brandon dials 911._

"_Hello officer my sister killed my daddy." Brandon says in his cut six year old voice. "Yes she is still in the house… no mommy is with her… no I have no idea what mommy is doing with her right now." This breaks my heart even so much more. I don't get dressed I just lay there with tears in my eyes. I'm so weak now I'll have to go to jail with all the other wicked people and you know what? I didn't even do anything. When the police come they pick me up off the floor and lock me up for the night. The next day I tell them the truth, but they find all this proof of me killing my own dad. Once that's done I go to jail. I count everyday I'm in there and I change from a girly girl to a tomboy loner. My life is so much more different and I'm thinking over the years that maybe before this I could have learned to love what I had. Thinking of the night when I was at prom when I said something about a fairytale. I don't get it. What happen to my fairytale? The way I see it or now I was the wicked witch of the west from the wizard of Oz, the evil step mother from Cinderella, and that evil queen from snow white. This makes me cry when I think about it. Three years later the officer says I'm free and I go outside to see a big smile on Brandon's face and 'whatever' looks from my mother. _

_Flashback over_

"So now I'm here almost a year later." I start balling and cry so I hug Jack who is staring into space surprised.

"I never would think you'd be a mean girly girl." Jack said still staring at nothing. That was it I couldn't take it anymore. I get up and start to walk away.

"I'm sorry I think I should go home…" my tears still ran down my face and my eyes were red. I really needed to go home.

"Oh come on Avery come back! Would you like to get a ride home?" Jack asked. I didn't know what Jack was thinking, but I was now upset, and Jack wasn't helping.

"No I'm upset now. I want to go home, alone." I say walking straight and not making eye contact.

"Please let me fly you home. It will be safer." Jack said getting in front of looking in those eyes. We all know how I get with those eyes, but no I can't give in.

"NO JACK! I can't I don't want to!" I yell, but I don't mean to yell. I guess I just am so sad now that I can't help it. I just go around home and walk straight. Jack doesn't reply he just stands there surprised. I keep walking with still those tears streaming down my face. I'm getting lost and I have no idea where I am, but also my thoughts have me dizzy, tired and sad. Suddenly I'm in the middle of the road and there's a car coming. It's too close for me to run so I just close my eyes and tense up. I feel cold all over, but I don't feel pain. Am I dead? If so how am I thinking of this? Why do I feel like I'm flying? I must be an angel, yeah right.

"Am I dead?" I say cuddling in something…nice very, very nice.

"No, but you're like twenty-feet off the ground." Jack says and I completely stop cuddling and look up, but I must've made him off balance and swerve.

"Jack put me down! Put me down Jack!" I yell making him even more off balance.

"Why are you mad at me?" Jack asks trying to keep his balance, but he seems mad. On our first date!

"I'm not mad I'm upset!" I yell I wasn't mad. Okay I was kind of mad, but not at him.

"Why are you upset?!" he yells back, and I'm devastated. Our first date and we're fighting. This makes me want cry. My eyes water, but I tell him anyway.

"Because I told you my secret, and you don't take it seriously! This has ruined my life for years! I don't know if you died to become winter, but at least you're not blamed for killing someone you loved! And don't be like me. Love life while you can, because if you don't then life will punish you." I saw crying and I can tell he feels guilty because he hugs me real close and tells me it's alright now. I don't need to worry. We fall silent as Jack strokes my hair and it calms me down. We land near my house, but I don't want to let go.

"We're here." Jack says letting go of me so I have to get up. We stand a few feet away from each other and I stare at him.

"You can come in if you want." I say now looking down, and I sort of blush and I can still feel the tears on my face, but that doesn't matter now.

"I'm sorry I can't, maybe tomorrow." He says and I frown, and there's one thing that will make this night magical and I've never done it before. He starts to turn around and if I don't act quickly he might just fly away without the magic.

"Wait!" I call after him and he stops to turn around. I walk up to him and grab his hoodie and kiss him lightly on the lips. His lips were cold, but it was soft as snow and there was this sensation that was just perfect. The best part was is that he didn't hold back he just pulled me closer. Now this was a good first date. "Come back tomorrow." I demand and he nods and replies with 'yes ma'am' I giggle and head inside. I walk in my house close the door and lean on it and sigh. I see Brandon in the middle of eating ice cream **(A/N Yayyy ice cream!) **I totally forgot about how my makeup ran so I look absolutely terrible.

"You're crying? How, why, what did he do to you?" Brandon asked confused and concerned and I sighed and said.

"Nothing. He did nothing, absolutely nothing."

~X~X~X~X~

**A/N Omg I made them kiss! My best friend Kate wanted me to tell you guys that I and she got drunk on soda! Shootout to my best friend Katie whoop whoop! This weekend is going to be busy so idk if I'm going to be updating. Luv you guys and thanks to the people who reads it, follows it, favorite it, and most importantly reviewed! I and Katie are now going to get drunk on soda. Bye, bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Okays I had no idea my story would have so much likes I kinda just poured my heart out. I'm going to reply to my fans who reviewed 3-6**

**Annafrost: I wrote more finally! During a hard time with my dramatic life so that's how the story is now dramatic. I'm really glad you enjoyed or if anything enjoying my story. **

**Oceanblue22: first of all I like your name. Second of all yayyy you're hooked and it's my first story I put on !**

**ItsmeimAMAZING: thank you for making me feel better and thank you for giving me enthusiasm to write this. Not that every else did it's just that you really made me feel better. You might be my favorite fan you are really nice **

**Kate: I'm trying geez! Give me a break! I'm trying to think what I'm going to do geez! On an unrelated note how's bob?**

**Samanthatm: I know you should have seen me when I wrote this. I couldn't stop typing.**

**Okay so I'm in the middle of taking a break decorating for Christmas. Hope you enjoy.**

~X~X~X~X~

Chapter 7

~Jealous _Jacks POV_

After she went inside I sighed and flew away. What a demanding girl, yet so sweet and so sensitive. I wonder if she still has feelings for that Blake dude. I shouldn't be thinking of that because it just makes me jealous. I keep thinking of her and I don't even realize how beautiful it is outside which makes me think how beautiful she is. How wonderful she is.

Somehow my instincts make me go to the North Pole. I walked in normal, and went in the room where I knew everyone was. I was so calm and happy when I walked and found Bunnymund, North, Tooth, and my best bud Sandman.

"How was your date, mate?" Bunnymund asked leaning on the wall trying to act cool. Honestly it was terrible, it really was, but I tried my best and she kissed me.

"Honestly it was absolutely horrible." I say back taking my shoes off and sitting down.

"What you guys talking about? Jack you went on a date?!" I dropped my head down and sighed. I can't believe Tooth is jealous of me liking someone. She should just forget about it.

"Yes I went on a date and it went terribly wrong." I said standing back up; she smiled and went back to what she was doing. Sandy looked sad he always wanted me to be happy. "Except we kissed before she went in her house." I said this time smiling at the memories. Tooth on the other hand stopped and freezes. Slowly became angry. Sandy smiled and nodded at my good work for that. Bunny couldn't help but smile to it was pretty great. It wasn't my first date at all. Tooth finally realized she will die someday in like seventy years. I bet Tooth wishes that she would die earlier, but hope she doesn't… suddenly North comes in and he must've been listening when he was coming in.

"You really kissed her?" North says in a heavy Russian accent. I shook my head with very big smile on my face.

"Yes I kissed her, but our date went horrible and for a second I thought she was running away from me." I say sitting down and felt sad they all (well all except Tooth) felt sympathetic for me.

"What happen that made it bad. It couldn't be that bad." North said sitting next to me and Sandy and kangaroo came too.

"Well what happen was the restaurant owner thinks Avery is a killer and wouldn't let us in the-"

"Wait her name is Avery?" Tooth asked looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Yeah? Avery Star. Anyway-"

"Yeah she killed her father after her stupid little boyfriend broke up with her." Tooth interrupted not making eye contact with me and everyone was looking at me shocked.

"You kissed a killer?!" Bunnymund yelled I tried to tell them otherwise, but they wouldn't listen.

"She didn't really kill him! She doesn't know who killed him! She loved him I could see it in her eyes when she told me the story!" I yelled getting angry, but Tooth just tries to put me down.

"All killers say that Jack." Tooth says smiling probably feeling much better.

"You're just jealous, Tooth!"

~X~X~X~X~

**A/N ohhhh tooth is super jealous! And my friend kate is rushing me, but I just put lights on my Christmas tree! And thanks angain for the people followed, favorite, and reviewed! And itsmeimAMAZING keep reviewing your reviews make me smile a lot.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N oh you guys! itmeimAWESOME you are so nice! Is this really your favorite? And by the way I agree about other stories having the same plot and you gave me an idea for my story! You brought it all together!**

**Oceanblue22: its so nice to stay up for my story! Its so nice to know that people enjoy something you thought would never be good enough. This is awesome!**

**Everyone enjoy chapter 8**

Chapter 8

~A good night surprise _Avery's POV_

"So what happen then? You look like you were crying. Want some ice-cream?" Brandon asked. Should I tell him? I mean he is my brother, but I'm not sure he will understand.

"I'm not sure your little brain will understand. Oh and yes I will love some ice-cream." I said still smiling in that way that means your-head-is-in-the-clouds way.

"Not till you tell me what happen, why you were crying, and why you're smiling like a psych." Brandon said shoving more ice cream in his mouth. I laughed and sighed while rolling my eyes **(A/N that rhymed!)**

"Ugh! Fine! We kissed you happy!" as I said that Brandon was about to eat another scoop of ice-cream, but when I said we kissed he froze and the scoop of ice-cream fell.

"Umm…. You did what now?!" he asked looking at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking about I just blushed deep red and shrugged.

"You know what forget about the ice-cream I'm gonna to bed. Have a goodnight." I say, but almost immediately he replies.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa how long was the kiss?" Brandon asked smirking.

"A couple of seconds why?" I said asking an answer.

"Yeah my sister is going to marry winter! No more school!" Brandon yelled stomping around. I just laughed and headed upstairs. I went to my room and since I have my own bathroom I took a shower. I hear something in my room but I think it's just Brandon. I mean who else would be in my room? After my shower I put on a tank top and booty shorts. I open my door to my room to go to bed and Jack is on my bed.

"Oh hello, Frosty." I say and he looks at me with those big blue eyes and smiles.

"Oh so I'm a snowman now?" He said getting off my bed so I could sit on it.

"Close enough, and I thought you weren't coming back till tomorrow?" I say putting my hands to my hips with a questioning look.

"Yeah everyone is being mean to me." He said with a sad look on his face.

"Awww whose everybody?" I asked with a puppy dog face hugging him tightly to make him feel better.

"North, Bunnymund AKA Easter kangaroo, Tooth…" He trailed off counting with his fingers, but I was so confused. Who are all these people?

"Umm whose that?" I asked looking at him and he laughs and can't wait to tell me.

"North is Santa, Bunnymund is the Easter bunny, and Tooth is the Tooth fairy." He said clearing things up for me.

"Oh my gosh I love the Tooth Fairy!" I yelled really happy.

"Oh, yeah, she loves you, too." He said not making eye contact with me, but I was too happy to care.

"You should take me to see them!" I squealed excited for his answer.

"Uh, no." He said back I lost my smile and looked upset.

"Why not?" I whined pulling on his hand I pretty much just threw a fit.

"Because… there're busy…" Jack said, why is he keeping me away from them? I want to meet them!

"But I have a surprise for you." He said going under my bed.

"Ohh, what is it?" I asked and he came back up with a box that says 'for Avery'. i look in the box to find a letter from my dad…

**A/N I know its short, but if you guys review and stuff I'll make another chapter this evening I promise. ItsmeimAMAZING oh my gosh you are like my favorite fan! I read your review last night and you made me cry! Tears of joy! I swear you are so nice! And Kate (my BFF) don't be jelly you're my close friend so you don't count you're already my favorite. And for Oceanblue22 thank you for your support you don't know how much it means to me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey since not much people followed, favorite, or reviewed this is going to be short. Honestly guys I get really bored this stories really easily so u guys need to help me get enthusiastic. Enjoy!**

~X~X~X~X~

Chapter 9

_Dear Avery,_

_I don't know how to say this. All I want to say is that I love you, and I don't know when you're going to see this or if you're even going to this. I wanted to tell you I knew I was going to die. I didn't commit suicide, no not at all. This person is powerful. It over powered me. I died for you, I sacrificed myself for you. This person wouldn't let you go. They made you suffer, and you don't even know it._

_I'm trying to get you close as possible to figure out who killed me so you don't have to suffer wondering who killed me. I can't tell you who killed me, but I can give you a hint. You love and loved it. Still can't figure it out? You have to look closely. I've hidden things for you, find them. I love you and this is the last thing you'll get from me. Don't worry the person you love that is new like maybe in four years is the person who's going to help love. Destiny is destined for you to fall in love. Take the risk and fall in love._

_I don't know when or where I'm going to die, but god only knows if you saw me. Be sure to stay confident and I hope you learn to love life the way it is, and none of this is your fault its mine. I hope you've been a good girl._

_I know this isn't much, but I love you so very much and the next time you see me I'll be dead. Remember the person is someone you love or loved._

_Last word,_

_Dad_

~X~X~X~X~

Tears formed in my eyes and I looked at Jack and cleared my throat.

"Where did you find this?" I said in a croaky voice wiping the tears off my eyes sobbing every time.

"In your attic and Avery I'm going to help you find who killed your father and trust me they'll pay."

I kissed him again more passionate than the last. There was this powerful sensation and I knew our love will be great. I put my hand on his cheek and my arm around his neck. He put his hands on my waist. I pulled apart slowly and looked him in the eyes.

"You and me against the world." Then the door opened and I was with a boy this close. Awkward.

**A/N I told you it would be short you guys didn't believe me. Ha-ha JK just kidding (not really) and I realized that I can make things dramatic. One time my history teacher made me write an essay and she read it and said it was like a soap opera lol. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_~You and me against the world_

"Bran-" I said in an irritated voice, but turned around to find my mother. She was so strict. Did I say was? She is strict! It was messed up my mother hates me seriously! "Oh, hello mother." I said as polite as I could. It's hard when you make out with someone and find your mother coming in your room without permission.

"Hello darling, what is boy doing in your room sharing spit with you?" The idea of what she just said disgusted me in so many different ways. I sort of just puked in my mouth (not for real though) it was true my mother is sick.

"We're not sharing spit! Okay us kind of are, but its disgusting when you put it like that!" I yell she just put an evil smirk on my face. '_Wow she really looks mean and evil.' _I think to myself she glares at Jack and says.

"Get out of my house." Mother says in a calm voice. She sees the letter in my hand and looks at the letter than at me, letter, me, letter, me. I see her eyes moving and Jack just freezes like she's going to change her mind or something.

"Avery honey?" She asked scared or concerned or maybe even mad.

"Yeahhhh…." I'm so nervous that I start to sweat a little bit and my hand gets all clammy.

"What's that I your hand?" She asks pointing at the letter I'm hugging lightly to my chest, and she looks sort of mad and Jack is in this awkward stage where he doesn't know what to do.

"Umm…" You can tell that I start to sweat and I'm stammering, good job playing it cool me. "A letter…" I keep fidgeting with my cloths (or pajamas.)

"From who?" Mother said walking closer. Of course I didn't say anything; she just walked over slowly and steadily and took it from my hands. I blushed heavily as she read the letter my father gave me. I mean she thought I killed him. I saw how quickly she turned red from anger. Once she finished she crumpled it up and threw to the floor. I turned my head to see Jack is already gone. Turned back to my mother who starts screaming at me?

"Your father is dead! You killed him! He's dead because of you! This is a lie! You deserved to be punished! NO you deserve nothing! Go to bed!" My mother screamed. I started to cry, and yes I was scared, but all I thought was '_You and me against the world'_ I curled up in my blanket and comfy, but very, very sad. So I just refrained the quote in my head '_you and me against the world, you and me against the world.' _I just kept thinking that in till I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and saw that we're not going to have school today. Snow was everywhere it covered the ground perfectly. Then I heard a voice behind me. "Like the snow?" I knew what voice that was, but how did he get in my house? I turned around and looked exotically happy and hugged him.

"How did you get in here!" I yelled and he chuckled and letting go of me so I did the same.

"Magic!" he said doing that pizazz thing with his hands and I just rolled my eyes and lay on my back in my bed. "So what your favorite holiday?" he asked sitting in front of me with a smirk on his face.

"Summer." I said simply turning my lamp on and taking out my laptop to blog. At least I have some kind of social life.

"Oh come on that's like totally the opposite from winter!" this made me chuckle a little as I wrote my blog. "What are you doing?" He asked getting of my bed and next to me to face the laptop.

"Oh I have a blog and everyone loves it! It's pretty awesome." I say with my bright white smile.

"I thought nobody liked you?" He said I guess not believing what I said about what was it… yesterday?

"Oh, that's the best part! Nobody knows I'm writing it!" I cheered gracefully finally I was done so stood up in front of Jack. "So what do you want to do to today?" I asked getting cloths from my closet and going to get changed.

"Start a snowball fight." He answered lying on my bed bed and fiddling with his staff.

"You want to throw _more _snowballs at kids?" I asked brushing my teeth and spitting into the sink. "Why don't we go out? Not like date out, but out, out. Just lets go outside." I say drying my mouth with a towel.

"And do what?" he asked and I stopped and froze tapping my chin and thinking.

"I can ask my brother to join us out side? He might have something fun in mind." I said brushing my hair (not like I have much to brush.)

"Alright do you want me to get him?" he asked and I could hear him getting up and while I was putting deodorant on.

"Nah you're like a boyfriend I don't think any of us is going to feel comfortable." I say now getting undressed.

"Dude me and Brandon went to the store together at like eight o'clock while you were asleep." He said leaning against the door of my bathroom as I pulled my shirt on.

"Okay whatever, but is it still us against the world?" I asked finally coming out (and yes I have pants on.)

"Yes always and forever" Jack said coming close to me and kissing my forehead. I blushed the thing that kept me strong at night was true.

~X~X~X~X~

**A/N yayy finally I updated and it was longer than the other 4 yayyyy! Okay so tomorrow I might not be able to update I'm really busy tomorrow, but I'll update as much as possible I promise. Have a good day tomorrow. And can't wait till CHRISTMAS! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Ok I haven't updated in a little while, but that's ok I'm back! So soon I'm going to make a finnceline story (not long) for Christmas if you like finnceline (Katie). Plz R&R, favorite, follow, and all that good stuff. By the way I'm dedicating this chapter to an old song **_**where'd you go. Enjoy!**_

~X~X~X~X~

Chapter 11

"So ready to go?" I smiled grabbing his hand and going to the door. He smiled and nodded coming next to me, but the moment was ruined when this portal came in the middle of the room. Next thing you know the Easter bunny came in the middle of the room.

"Come on tooth want to see you. Plus she scares me. I'm sorry it's just I can't believe you killed your dad, mate." Tear formed, but I held them back enough to explain. I mean there is no need to worry, but what do I do about myself when only one person believes me.

"I didn't do I swear!" I said putting my hands up in the air. Why is it my fault? Why am I blamed for it? Why does this bad stuff happen to me?

"There are whole prisons full of people saying 'they didn't do it' you have to prove it." He said pushing Jack in the portal and following slowly and left. Leaving me with questions I didn't have time to ask.

~Jacks POV

We went through the swirling bowl of umm… Bleep. **(A/N lol I know) **we got pushed in this library where tooth was sitting.

"Oh hellos Jack please sit down." She said in this evil grin of her. Who knew she could be so evil? It seemed so wrong.

"What wrong?" I ask slowly and suspenseful looking at her with concerned confused facial expression.

"Oh Jack there's nothing wrong I just need compromise with you." She laughs evilly and grins. "Not even compromise more like if you don't understand, someone will get hurt." This confused me too much, and I can't even think of who she would hurt. As much as this annoyed about this I went on.

"Ok what is it?" I said stressfully looking away, but I can still feel her evil looking down at me, it stung.

"You just can't see her ever again or I'll just do that for you." This made me scared and upset so exactly when she finished I started.

"You can't make me do that!" I screamed leaning down on her, but was still smiling it was so evil, but she isn't evil, or is she?

"Oh yes I can Jack. Oh yes I can." She brought out a rope and sand. Wait rope and sand, not good.

~Avery's POV, but days later.

It's been days since I saw Jack. Where was he? What was he doing? This made me man terribly upset, and tomorrow was Christmas I needed him. If he wants to leave me fine, but maybe he'll come back. May this won't be the end, because it can't be.

**A/N Yeah I 'know it's not much, but I have been really sick, and if you guys care I made the freak the mighty story because I felt bad. So check it out!**

**-Cupcake out!**


	12. information

**A/N Hey guys I'm back from the long trip, and guys I missed you so, so much. I love you guys for sticking out for me and putting up with my nonsense. So here you guys go hope you like it!**

Chapter 12

~Jacks POV

When you're scared you really don't know what to do or what to say, but me on the other hand knew exactly what to do, but at the same time I don't want to do that because shes my friend. I can't hurt my friend,but I can't let her hurt me. So what do I do? Just take it how it is? No I can't. Ever.

"Wait! You have to think about this! You are obviously one of my best friends, and what is a best friend who hurts others? Even those who are your best friends. I don't know whats wrong with, but you seem really mad. Instead of hurting me or my 'friend'" My motions seemed pretty solid and my actions seemed pretty decent but the killer look on her face was seeping into my soul. "You can talk to me... Oh and I lied. You aren't my best friend. Your are my sister." Her killer look turned into a soft sad face. She put down the rope and sand, and started crying.

I didn't really know what to do she just put her hands to her face and cried. I could tell she was having a hard time, but how I going to help her. I just lean over the chair and hug her. "Shh, shh, d-don't cry. It okay, and it's okay to talk." I pat her back and I feel like she needs her space so I just get and walk away.

"Wait. I need to tell you something." I sat back and she let go of her face but still not meeting my eyes. So I just look at floor and wait. "I-I'm sort of... Um..." She trails off and looks at the floor. Suddenly I think I know whats going on.

"Tooth, are you jealous?" I ask and when I say this she just looks away and with big embarrassed eyes and turning red. "Tooth its okay everybody gets jealous, but you made it hard for me to be happy. This is the hard part though. You have to let them go, and whats worse is that you don't want to, but if you really, really like them you'll do whatever to make them happy. And if letting them go is making them happy then you know it was not going to work out."

I didn't really know how deep this was or if this was going to even help, but I need to leave soon. "Jack... go..." Tooth said with her hands at her face again. I didn't really know what she meant so I just stood up and left.

I didn't really know where I was, but I saw a door and went through it. When I went outside I had no idea where I was, but I know if go with the wind it'll take me where I need to go.

~Avery's POV

Jack has been gone for three days and tomorrow was Christmas. What was I going to get him? What would he like? I feel obsessive, I mean it has only been three days! My mind was going completely crazy, and suddenly I feel dizzy.

_Tap. _I look over at a window, I see nothing and I feel even more crazy than I already was.

_Tap. _I look at the window and I see a crack. Why were people throwing rocks at _my_ window? I look out the window and a bunch of stupid teens were out there throwing rocks.

"Go away!" I yell and as fast as they possibly can they run away, and may I remind you that people think I killed my father. I cant live like this! I am absolutely desperate to find something more.

My mother is at work and my brother is in his room playing video games with his friends from the park. I go to the attic to see if there is something from my dads that can help me find who actually killed my father. I get to the attic and right in the corner was a box that says "fathers stuff." I look in there and all I saw was a knife and cloths with blood on them.

Tears began to flow from my eyes, but one thing I saw that was perfect for my investigation was my dads journal! I took it out and started reading it. Maybe he said something important in there.

_We don't know fear unless it lives with you and you can't do anything about it, but why would it even care. They're going to kill you anyway- _"Avery! Where are you?!" My mother yelled. I started panicking I just put the box back where it was and put my dads journal in my shirt and stood up. My mother was already at the door. Sweat beads started to form on my forehead.

"What are you doing?" My mother said concerned and frustrated. My mind went blank and fear rose around me. _We don't know what fear is unless it lives with you._ That's what my father wrote in his journal, but why would he write that? What was he talking about?

"Hello? Are you going to answer me?" My mother snapped. Her face got far up in my face making me remember that she was talking. This made me uncomfortable. If I was my dad I would be writing about my mother. She is true fear.

"Oh sorry mom I'm doing nothing... Just looking out the window... Seeing a better view of the place, and stuff..." I trailed off leaving a guilty look on my face hoping that she falls for that. My mother just shrugs and looks at me.

"Okay, but come downstairs I have groceries." She said heading back down stairs, and I took a huge a deep breath wiping the sweat off my forehead. After my break I go downstairs and go to my room to put the book under my bed and headed out to put groceries away.

I turn around to see the winter spirits face out the window and I get really startled, but once I knew who it is I opened the window and smiled wide.

"I missed you so much!" I said hugging him, but the thing is he wasn't hugging me back. "Is everything okay?" this was so embarrassing!

"Ava what are you doing come on hurry up!" My mom yelled up the stairs and I groaned walking towards the door.

"My mom has groceries that I need to put away sorry, but can you do me a huge favor?" I ask and he nods so I go on. "Can you read this journal?" I ask going under my bed fetching my dads journal and handing it to him. He looks at me confused so I explain further. "Its my father and I'm trying to find who actually killed him." He nods so I'm about to go and BAM!

"Wait Avery." I turn around and he kisses me then and there. He's a bit taller than me so I stand on my tiptoes and he touches my face with his hand and the feeling of shock and cold fills my body.

"AVERY! Hurry up!" The moment was ruined by my horrible, mean, scary, mother.

**A/N Okay hope you guys liked that. I think the next chapter will be the last chapter and I also think that it'll be longer than this chapter. Thank you guys SO much for sticking around with me. Trust me I know I'm a pain. LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**CUPCAKEOUTTTTTT**


End file.
